


Pockets

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sex and uniforms. (03/27/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is just a little daft fic with no redeeming features. Inspired by the ridiculous number of zips/pockets on the uniforms. I make it 7 pockets plus 5 other zips.  


* * *

Malcolm locked the storage bay door and turned to face his lover, a wicked grin lighting his features.

Trip smiled. "What's up?" Though what was _up_ was obvious.

Malcolm advanced. Predatory. "Door's locked...Camera's off..." The kiss said the rest.

"Here?!" Trip squeaked; excited, regardless. "Now?"

"We've both been busy all week." He pulled Trip closer, ground their hips together, kissed some more. "I won't wait a second longer."

Trip couldn't argue; didn't want to. Tugging at the restrictive cloth, he cursed: "Damn uniforms!"

"Oh, I don't know..."

Lube. Silk scarves. Blindfold. Chocolate sauce.

"...you have to love the pockets!"


End file.
